You're a Slave to Me
by Bullet2tm
Summary: "You slimy piece of shit, you bought me you son of bitch!" she exclaimed, her eyes narrowed in contempt. He smiled coyly. "Come now Charlotte, you gave me no choice," he said as his eyes rested on her attire. "Though I must admit, the dress does look quite lovely." It started out as a way to save her, to keep her out of trouble. But then he enjoyed having her as his to own.


**A/N: **_Hey, doing another story (apologies to those reading from my Klaroline stories, I am still in the process of doing those too). Enjoy.  
_

**You're a Slave to Me  
**

* * *

Charlie laid on the grass in the darkness, looking up at the stars. Her guns and crossbow lying beside her, comfortably. She briefly wondered what it was like to be as free as the stars up in the sky and why they all had to be cursed to live in the dark.

"Why are you following me?" she asked as she sat up on her elbows, her blue orbs focused on the man a few metres away whom had just made themselves visible through the entrance to the forest.

He held a gun up, pointing it in her general direction threateningly.

"Maybe because you stole something of mine," snarled the man, narrowing his eyes through the shadow of the moonlight.

She could hear his footsteps crunching in the grass, so knew he was coming closer. But she wasn't alarmed. A few seconds later, he was but a few feet away. She held the item in question, in her hand tightly.

"I could kill you. I could rape and pillage you and leave you here to die," he spoke softly; too softly for someone with the intention to _do_ the things he spoke of.

Charlie laughed, letting her voice echo around the clearing. "But you won't, will you Sebastian?"

His eyes widened at the name.

She waited for him to take one more step and then heard her trap come to life.

The rope tightened around his ankle and then pulled him toward the bushline until he was hanging off a tree, like bait; his gun had fallen to the ground beneath him.

Finally she got up casually, holstered her guns and picked up her cross bow. She walked over to where Sebastian Monroe was glaring down at her. He would get out of the trap pretty soon, she knew he would, but it would buy her enough time to get away for now.

"Why do you keep running, Charlotte?" he asked, but she'd already gone with the wind.

OOO-OOO

_They waited for word from Miles, but none came. Miles had told them to wait; he and Rachel were coming, they always did. _

_It had been over five hours, surely they should have come by now. It was a delicate situation, the Patriots believed them to be dead and so they'd done a lot of recruiting and sabotaging in the background, while the Patriot's continued on as if they could win._

_And today was the mission to end all missions, well, it was the first step. But it was delicate. Miles didn't want to risk the two firecrackers, herself and Monroe, to ruin it. _

_They were supposed to be meeting with Erin and the nano-tech as they believed the nano-tech were their allies, or could potentially be. _

_So Charlie had waited. She napped for an hour at most, but couldn't sleep properly with Monroe watching her every move. _

_Finally, as she was lying there trying to sleep, she decided enough was enough._

_"What?" she snapped, opening an eye and then finally fully looked up at him with both eyes. _

_He was looking down at her from a chair next to the bed. _

_"Nothing. Its just, its been a while, don't'cha think?" he asked with concern in his eyes. _

_Charlie shrugged, trying to hide her concern. She didn't want him to see her weaknesses, not even concern. _

_"Where's Connor?" she asked quietly, sitting up and looking around the room briefly. _

_Monroe rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair. "Went out to get water."_

_Charlie yawned, stretched and got up off the bed. She walked past Bass Monroe when suddenly he grabbed her wrist. _

_Her blue orbs looked down at the offending touch and then down at Monroe. He got up. She found that he was standing too close to her. He took another step and then she realised, their faces were much too close. _

_"Where do you think you're going?" he asked softly as he looked down at her. _

_They were too close for her liking. And before she knew it, she didn't care how close she was to him when her lips locked with his, unexpectantly. All of a sudden, their clothes were on the ground and she totally forgot every little bad thing he'd ever done just for now, because she needed to feel something, and this was the only way she knew how._

_OOO-OOO_

_It had now been a full day and the others still weren't back. _

_"We have to go after them-"_

_"And what are we gonna do, Charlie? Huh? We have minimal ammo and there's only the three of us-" he began and then looked to Connor and then herself. "-well, one and two amateurs."_

_And here he went with the arrogance again. _

_Charlie was at her wits end with the 'Monroe family' and so grabbed her gear and walked to the door. _

_Bass could see what she was doing and so beat her to the door. When she looked up, she saw something in his eyes which was unfamiliar. It wasn't malice or a murderous look, in fact, it was quite the opposite. _

_It was almost like he was afraid that she'd leave. _

_"I'm leaving-"_

_"No you're not, Charlotte," he exclaimed angrily, his eyes piercing hers and daring her to defy him. _

_Connor watched on with an odd expression and for the first time, felt out of place here. He shook his head, no, she hated his father. Didn't she? But did Bass hate her? _

_"Oh come on Monroe, don't act like you couldn't survive on your own with your kid," she said, pointing her thumb toward Connor behind her. _

_"That's not why I'm stopping you. You wouldn't survive without _me_," he said sternly, changing his stance with his arms folded over his chest, daring her to go through him. _

_Charlie rolled her eyes. "You're so arrogant," she muttered. "I'm going after them. **Move**."_

_Finally Bass moved, allowing her to pass and then locked eyes with Connor, whom was angrily striding toward him. They watched Charlie strutt away from them, her weapons in tow, but they mainly focused on her backside region. _

_Why both their gazes remained perving on her ass was a tale they were yet to reveal to each other. _

_"Great, now what? She won't survive on her own," snapped Connor. _

_But Monroe was afraid that he wouldn't survive without **her**, because since Miles wasn't around, his conscience had fallen to Charlie. And without Charlie..._

OOO-OOO

The man cornered her to which she ran forward, only to be shoved back again. She cursed being a Matheson sometimes, because the Matheson women were born pretty, and that wasn't always a blessing.

"C'mon sweetheart," said one of them, to which she lunged forward and cracked him in the nose with her fist.

This made an opening to make a run for it, so she did. She rushed past them quickly and noticed her crossbow lying on the ground next to the chair she had been sitting at moments before.

She somersaulted past the chair, grabbing her crossbow in the process, and then purposely turned to aim but missed when she fired.

The men came to a halt in front of her and a man came to the front to look at her up and down.

"Oh, yes. They'll be very happy with this one," he smiled.

The man himself, was totally disgusting. He had slicked back dark brown hair, a curly mustache, a gold front tooth and some other black teeth to go with it and his eyes were brown and full of lust. He had a beer belly and wore a silky white shirt with black jeans and pull up brown cowboy boots.

And Charlie, whom looked at him with disgust as the men grabbed her by both arms, could see he was an all around sleeze. She struggled, but not too much, because she didn't want to escape. She wanted them to take her.

Suddenly the doors to the tavern were kicked open and two men held guns, aimed at the men beside her. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

Monroe always managed to find her, but this was too soon. Her trap was meant to give her a full day.

"Let her go, you piece of shit," spat Sebastian, ready to tear them all limb from limb, but then Charlie shook her head slightly; her eyes telling him to go.

He knew who the sleeze was standing in front of her. He knew whom he worked for and what they did. Why did Charlie want to be taken?

And then he realised, she wanted to go there. Maybe she'd found out that Miles and Rachel were there.

He shook his head slightly, trying to make her see that he didn't agree with her plan. It was stupid. So yeah, maybe she'd see them but most likely they would make real good use of Charlie, and not in the way that would please him.

They did run a slave ring after all, so it didn't guarantee that Miles and Rachel would be at their headquarters. They could have been sold or sent off somewhere.

Charlie glared at him, so he conceded.

There was a way he could keep an eye on her, but she wasn't going to like it.

OOO-OOO

Charlie awoke, her head lying in what she _hoped_ was simply stale water. Suddenly she was being dragged and then she felt someone taking off her clothes. She struggled and began to moan once her voice came back to her, but they were relentless.

Finally, her eyes began to focus and she noticed that she was in some sort of a prison and then the rush of icy cold water hit her. They were showering her. She looked over to see a woman holding the hose. Standing behind her were two men with assault rifles, guarding the entrance.

"Turn," said the woman sternly.

Charlie shivered and covered her breasts, barely, with her arms. Her long wet sandy blonde locks clung to her and goosebumps were now visible on her skin.

She faced the wall and flinched as the water hit her again, going from her head to her toe. Her hands clenched her sides as she waited for the water to stop.

She kept saying a mantra in her head; _Its for Miles and Mum._ Over and over she said it until the water stopped.

"Turn," said the woman again.

Charlie slowly turned and observed that someone else had entered the room. Was this the leader?

The man threw her some clothing. She caught it and quickly fiddled with it to see what it was. Turns out it was a dress; a white dress. It was lacy and as she put it on, it was pretty tight and short too. The purpose of it was to definitely give men _and women _some dirty dreams tonight.

Once she'd slipped it on, the man in front of her looked her up and down and a sly smile. He wasn't that much older than her, in fact, she swore she'd seen him before. He had sandy blonde hair, a toned physique, blue eyes and stood about a head taller than herself.

She looked down at herself, realising that the dress was hugging in all the places she wished it didn't. Her boobs looked almost ten times bigger and she was showing three quarters of her legs to the world. Why did she think this was a good plan?

"Perfect," he said with a smile.

"What the hell is this?" she asked angrily, her eyes narrowing in disgust.

"Charlie, don't you know? This is business and guess what?" he said as he walked forward, until his face was barely an inch away from her own and then leaned to the side of it; his lips were almost touching her ear. "You're on sale tonight, sweetheart."

Charlie's eyes widened before she lunged at him, keeping in character of course. She punched him in the jaw and kicked him and punched him again until the guards ran toward her and knocked her out cold.

Her face hit the cold, tiled floor with a thud.

The man got up and rubbed his jaw with annoyance on his face, snapping his head toward the guards. "She's for sale, idiots. You better hope, for your sakes, that she isn't bruised," he snapped, before turning to look at the woman who was cowering next to the entrance. "Clean her up and do her hair."

He then walked out.

OOO-OOO

She was shaken awake suddenly by a woman. In fact, it was the same woman from earlier. Charlie found, as she got her bearings, that she was now in some sort of lodging. It was a nice place, with a four poster bed with silk sheets, a dresser with a mirror which sat against the wall closest to the entrance. Charlie looked around her and also noticed that the woman had a few small bottles with substances she didn't recognise and pencils and powders.

Just what was she going to do to her?

Suddenly she got up and ran for the entrance but when she turned the brass handle, it was locked.

"Damn it," cursed Charlie as she snapped her head back at the woman, attending her.

She would have to be middle aged with a light purple bandana on her head, allowing a few dark brown curls fall out of it at the sides of her face. She wore old, worn pastel coloured trousers which were ripped at the bottom, a light green button up long sleeved shirt with a breast pocket which she'd clearly been wearing for far too long and some old tattered closed toe slip on shoes.

Was she a slave too?

"How do I get out of here?" exclaimed Charlie as she stormed toward the woman.

The woman shook her head vigorously. "P-please, just sit. I must do your makeup," she stuttered, almost begging Charlie to do as she asked.

"Makeup? Didn't they run outta that years ago?" asked Charlie and only knew about makeup from a few odd comments her mother had made and from others she'd come across who remembered what makeup was.

Apparently it was a luxury which made one look better, physically. But to be honest, she'd always envisaged it as more of a nuisance rather than a luxury. Having to buy products that suited you and having to apply it every day? No, she had way better things to be doing.

The woman shook her head. "No. _They_ didn't. Please, you must sit-"

"I aint doing anything lady, now tell me how to get out of here," exclaimed Charlie angrily.

The thing is, she could tell she was in the main area of the headquarters now. She was in one of the preparation rooms, which is where all the potential slaves were taken to before being sold, and that was in their headquarters. Her 'informant' had told her as much before his escape to greener pastures, when she'd been looking for information about Miles and Rachel's disappearance.

But her plan was to get into the preparation room and then escape. She didn't plan on a woman, one of the slaves no less, to be with her at the time. She'd hoped it would be a guard or someone she'd have no remorse in attacking or killing.

It never went to plan; never.

"You can't," the woman said. "Please, I beg of you...if I don't do your makeup, Adam will have me killed."

Charlie frowned and walked toward her slowly.

"Why? And who the hell is Adam?" she asked, taking a seat beside the woman on the end of the four-poster bed.

The woman picked up what appeared to be a brush of some sort and then turned her green orbs toward Charlie, but looked at her cheeks, not into her eyes.

"He's their leader. He owns us," she said simply.

OOO-OOO

She stood in a line for what seemed like hours until finally it was her to turn to go out onto what appeared to be a large hall type area, but with several chairs lined up in the back where various people were sitting.

Charlie walked slowly on stage, trying to scrutinize everyone but was finding it hard to see anything in the crowd, due to the heavy bright lights shining down on her. She could vaguely hear someone talking over a PA system and looked over to her left to see a small podium with a man talking to the crowd.

"This one is a beauty, ladies and gentlemen. She's young, she capable, she's any man _or_ woman's dream. Or she could be a very attractive maid for you to have around the house to show off to your friends, its up to you. We'll start the bidding off at one hundred diamonds..." explained the man.

Charlie glared at him, not liking one bit, the things he was saying about her. Like hell she was going to be someone's sex slave. No way.

And then the bidding started. Too many people were bidding, couldn't people see she was here against her will?

But of course this just affirmed what she'd learned over the last couple of years, since leaving the comfort of her father after his untimely death. People were heartless, cruel and evil.

She looked at the crowd, trying to make out faces but she could not, for the life of her, see it due to those damned lights. She held her forearm above her line of sight, hoping to take some of the glare away so she could see something, but it wasn't doing much. However, she did notice that no _women_ were bidding for her. And she did notice that there were too many guards in the room for her to run.

Typical.

"Sold for 1000 diamonds," said the auctioneer.

Charlie shook her head and as two guards came toward her, all she could think about was how she would escape and that, was a human life worth so little?

OOO-OOO

They shoved her to the ground in hand shackles; old school. She looked up, noticing she was in some sort of 'waiting room'. It was a basic four walls with a couple of chairs lining the room and two doors. One was a mahogany, gold handled door which she'd just come through and the one in front of her was identical. Was this where she would meet her owner?

Charlie shook her head with disgust, the mere thought of someone owning her gave her chills. Well, she'd make sure they'd regret ever bidding on her. As she began to get up, the door in front of her suddenly opened.

Two guards walked in. Charlie frowned in recognition as the guards were wearing a uniform she swore she'd seen before but just couldn't place it. It definitely wasn't Patriot. No.

They walked in and grabbed her by the elbows.

"Hey," she exclaimed angrily as she thrashed until she was no longer in their grasp. "I can fucking walk." Charlie narrowed her eyes at them as she stood in the doorway.

The guards nodded. "Move," one of them spat as he sped ahead with the other guard behind her.

Charlie didn't acknowledge him but followed anyway. What choice did she have? Her only option now was to kick the guy's ass who owned her so she could get to her mother and Miles.

Finally they reached another hallway. It felt like they'd been walking for at least ten minutes and the hallways seemed like a maze. It was like they were in some hotel and then it hit her, yes, they were in a hotel. What with the fancy hall they'd been in before and then all the rooms with gold room numbers fixed to the doors. The candle light, which lit up the hallway, flickered slightly.

She looked up the hallway to see there were a couple of windows which were slightly ajar. A possible escape route, depending on what floor they were on.

Suddenly they stopped in front of door 809. One of the guards knocked, earning a familiar 'come in'. And then her eyes widened as she was shoved in the door and unceremoniously fell to the ground as she'd been unable to keep upright, due to being shoved to suddenly.

Her shackles clinked together as she used both her hands help lift herself back up on her feet.

"Careful," said her owner's angry voice at the two guards.

Charlie didn't need to look up to know the owner of the voice.

"You, slimy piece of shit, you bought me you son of bitch!" she exclaimed, her eyes narrowed in contempt.

He smiled coyly.

"Come now Charlotte, you gave me no choice," he said as his eyes rested on her attire. "Though I must admit, the dress does look quite lovely."

Charlie automatically looked down and moaned as if in pain.

"Monroe. Of course, those guards of yours...its the Monroe militia uniform, how could I forget?" she asked but more to herself. She looked back up at him.

He motioned for his guards to stand outside. "Go. I have to try out my new slave," smirked Monroe, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

The guards nodded in acknowledgement and as the door closed shut she walked up to him. "Undo my shackles, _Sebastian_."

And then his seemingly facade disappeared. "Fine, but don't punch me, just let me explain-"

"Oh you'll be explaining alright. You'll be explaining about the uniforms about this stupid slave ring, everything!" she snapped, holding her wrists out ready for him to undo her shackles.

He put a small key into the lock on her shackles and let them drop to the floor. She pulled her wrists back and back to massage them with her hands and then snapped her gaze back up at him.

"What the hell-"

"Will you keep your voice down? Everyone has to believe that we're doing as I implied," said Monroe with a serious expression.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, and why is that? I came here to get my mum and Miles outta here, not to be your sex slave. I can't even believe this right now," said Charlie, shaking her head as she tried to get her head around it.

"Look, its not ideal, but I don't know much about the ring, only that I had to make my play at being back in the game with the Monroe Republic to even get in here," said Bass, knowing that this prospect _wasn't_ going to be music to Charlie's ears.

Her eyes widened. "What?! I must be hallucinating or something, I thought you said Monroe Republic was a thing again..."

"You weren't hallucinating, but, you don't get it Charlie. This ring...its been allowed to co-exist in Georgia for a long time, even when the Republic was strong. I allowed it because it didn't do me any harm. They only accept rich or influential buyers, this was the only way to buy you-"

"That's rich, it really is. To _buy_ me, can you even hear what you're saying?" she said, as quietly as she could since her anger was at a pretty high level right now.

"Yes but its only for now. Once you rescue Miles-" he began and after receiving another glare from Charlie added "-and Rachel, we will forget that I own you. It's only temporary."

It sort of did comfort her, but the last part of his sentence stuck in her mind. "What do you mean 'forget I own you', you don't own me Monroe-"

"Ah, but I do. One thousand diamonds says I do," smirked Monroe, causing Charlie to lunge forward and slap him. She then she went to slap him with the other hand but this time, Bass caught it.

"But, be that as it may, I'm sure you'd prefer me as your owner and not any of the other slime-balls out there," he said softly, slowly lowering her arm.

Charlie looked up at him, not saying anything because she knew that she preferred him to any of the others. But, that didn't excuse the way he was saying that he owned her. He didn't.

For some reason, he still hadn't let go of her and similarly, she didn't notice because there was only one thing on her mind. They glared at each other, but their glare wasn't really a glare, it was more of a look of lust in both their eyes.

Suddenly she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and their lips locked once again. Bass automatically placed his hands underneath her bottom to hold her up and welcomed the kiss.

They hit the wall, violently and hard. Bass turned to that Charlie's back was against it and began to rip off her dress. He'd probably regret that later, but, he had Bass Jnr to think of right now.

She pulled off his jacket and then his shirt, and all of this without once leaving his lips uncovered. They made it to the bed, eventually, their kisses passionate and deep. Her hands roamed his light beard, then his neck and then they were on his back as he was on top of her.

Charlie didn't think she'd had that good of sex before, was it because she was in a desperate situation? Or because she desperately wanted to feel something other than despair?

And then she fell asleep, not realising that Bass was hugging her from behind. She'd never had that before, in fact, she made a habit of always leaving before the morning scenario, it was just better for everyone because she never had any intention of staying with any of her one night stands.

But then, she'd never slept with anyone _twice_. And the difference was, the man she'd just screwed _owned_ her. The very man she'd hated and loathed for a very long time.

* * *

_**A/N: **Hey, apologies for the short chapter, but this is merely the beginning to see where things will go. __Let me know what you think, please read and review and tell me your thoughts on this, I would appreciate it xoxo_

_Bullet2tm_


End file.
